En la periferia de la cordura
by shakanonaries
Summary: Saga juró destruir el mal con sus propias manos ¿y si el mal es él? y todas esas voces que siempre le susurran. -ubicado entre la saga de Hades y Poseidon- un joven Saga de 14 años, se entera, de lo que hizo y se pregunta que sera capaz de hacer ahora.


Saga se despertó, con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, como amaba ese sonido, en realidad como amaba el agua desde pequeño siempre, cada vez que podía tomaba un baño de agua tibia.

Cerró un instante los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta, no se acordaba de donde estaba o cómo había llegado aquí. Era el templo de géminis, pero había algo extraño en él como si se hubiese librado una batalla recientemente.

Salió fuera de la casa zodiacal y para su sorpresa la lluvia era torrencial, ya llegaba a los talones del sus zapatos de entrenamiento, se giró, iría al pueblo seguro que la gente tiene problemas por el agua.

-¡pero que…! –la voz provenía de tras de él -¿¡Quién eres!? –demandó la voz colérica.

Era un joven de por los 20 años alto y fornido, pero, para Saga eso fue irrelevante, solo se fijo que el muchacho portaba la armadura de leo ¡como demonios paso eso! —no la pregunta es que haces tu aquí con una armadura que no te pertenece, en un lugar donde solo los caballeros de oro pueden entrar— demando.

Vio como el rostro del sujeto se deformaba por la ira — ¡Saga de géminis! ¡Deberías estar muerto para expiar tus pecados!

— ¡como te atreves a insultar a un caballero de oro!—. La respuesta furibunda de Saga tan poco se hizo esperar.

El joven sonrió, le recordaba alguien —no te preocupes Saga, seré yo quien se encargue ahora de tu muerte.

No me hagas reír ¡tu! que viste una cloth que no ha ganado, lo derrotare en un instante, y lo llevare ante el patriarca.

Pero no se espero que el muchacho tuviese tanto poder, nada mas lanzar los primeros golpes Saga supo que su contrincante tenía el séptimo sentido.

— ¡Aioria!—. Gritó alguien cerca de las escaleras del tercer templo — ¿¡pero que diablos!? —. Saga no se detuvo ante la distracción al igual que…entonces miró al muchacho unos instante ¡no podía ser! Aioria el nombre del hermano pequeño de Aioros, quien aprovechando los segundos de sorpresa de Saga lo golpeo en el estomago haciéndole retroceder, eran los mismos ojos verdosos de Aioria ¡no podía ser!

A través del rabillo del ojos vio a otro muchacho que también se lanzó en su ataque, pero lo esquivó, —no cabe duda que las desgracias no llegan solas —la sonrisa macabra del chico con cabello morado le recordó a un alacrán y, como no, este también portaba una armadura sin dueño, la de escorpión — ¡te derrotare y luego iré por Poseidón!—. Y sin decir mas le broto una uña carmesí de la mano izquierda.

-¡no te metas Milo! ¡Soy yo quien esta peleando con Saga! –rugió furioso el castaño.

— ¿crees acaso que yo no deseo también justicia?

¿Pero de que hablan? No recordaba haberles hecho nada —ni si quiera les conozco—.dijo Saga calmadamente —pero si tanto queréis, peleare con ambos, y se darán cuenta de la ¡abismal diferencia! entre un verdadero dorado y quienes solo fingen serlo.

Los otros dos sin poder contenerse más tras 13 años de embaucamiento se lanzaron al ataque cegados por la ira.

Mu se inquieto al sentir el cosmo de sus compañeros "explotar" fue a ver que sucedía y se encontró ahí, justo entre las escaleras de géminis y tauro, Aioria y Milo enfrentándose a SAGA, ¿Cómo? ¡Porque! Acaso no quería el perdón de la diosa, con su muerte había saldado las cuentas, con su muerte, Mu lo había perdonado. Pero ahora enfrentándose a quienes eran leales Atena solo vio al asesino de su maestro y sin decir una palabra a diferencia de los otros atacó.

Saga vio por unos instantes mechas lilas y enfrente a un joven muy parecido al niño que entrenaba el patriarca ¡no lo podía creer! Tenía los mismos ojos. Vacilo por un momento lo que fue suficiente para que la combinación de ataques lo mandaran al suelo.

— ¡revolución de polvo estelar!

— ¡plasma relámpago!

— ¡aguja escarlata!

¡Tenían el séptimo sentido! ¿¡Pero que estaba pasando!? No tuvo tiempo para pensar su respuesta, no tenia escapatoria para los tres poderosos ataque, solo resistir, no pensaba morir así.

— ¡kan! —.fue lo ultimo que escucho sin saber de donde vino exactamente antes de rodar por las escaleras.

Algo había impedido que los ataques le llegasen de lleno, se incorporó a su lado había un tipo de pelo rubio, lo iba a tocar para despertarlo ¿otro? ¿Con la armadura de virgo?

— ¿¡Por que lo defiendes de nuevo, Shaka!?— se giro y ahí estaban los tres, que habían bajado presurosos las escaleras, el que se parecía a Mu, el que tenia los mismos ojos verdes de Aioros, y el otro que no le sonaba de nada.—¿Acaso piensa de nuevo piensas servir a las ambiciones de Saga?

La constante lluvia fluía por las escaleras de las doce casas, había empapado a todos los caballeros, Poseidón hacia sufrir a la tierra, y en los océanos 5 caballeros de bronce protegían a su diosa. Misión que pertenecía a los dorados y ahí frente a ellos estaba el responsable de todo.

—No necesito que me defiendan—. Puntualizó. _**Niega las ambiciones, es más fácil así ¿no?**_ Alzo el puño para atacar nuevamente, los otros también respondieron, unos segundos antes del choque, se frenaron ahí en medio estaba nuevamente el hombre rubio, debía de tener por lo menos 22 años o quizá mas.

— ¡aparta! No interfieras—. El era un dorado no podía dejar que lo humillaran, pero quien vestía la armadura de virgo miro a los otros falsos portadores de las armaduras.

—No es el momento para pelear— les dijo el rubio.

El que tenia la uña carmesí rió— a mi me parece el momento perfecto para castigar ¡a quien mató al patriarca!

— ¿¡Que!?—. Se horrorizó— ¡Quien se atrevió a levantar la mano contra su santidad!— la sangre de Saga hervía aunque su rostro era pétreo, ¡y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo!, donde habían estado Shura y Aioros ¿Quién podía ser capaz de burlar dos caballeros dorados? — ¿esta bien el patriarca?— exigió saber.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo el sonido de la lluvia, que parecía electrizar el ambiente, dotando al pelo de los muchachos de un aire mas demente, colérico o depresivo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— las palabras fueron a penas en susurro en los labios del castaño, lo miró —si fuiste tu quien lo mataste—.las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire por unos momentos.

— ¡Como te atreves tú a insultarme de ese modo!— amenazó. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo.

— ¿A que juegas, Saga?— en las palabras del lemuriano ya no había ira, solo la angustiosa mirada verde.

— ¡Muere, Saga, y reza por que los dioses te perdonen!— el otro tipo alzo la mano izquierda, donde tenia la uña roja, para atacarlo, pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió.

—es que acaso no lo ves, Milo. No puedes ser tan necio—. El rubio en ningún momento había abierto los ojos, pero aun así, decir "que lo atravesaba con la mirada" se quedaba corto. — ¿tu entiendes, verdad, Mu? — el joven miro al rubio y luego a Saga.

— ¡Mu! — El que rompió el silencio al final fue Saga — ¿Cómo el alumno del patriarca?

Pero no respondió nadie su pregunta. El joven rubio se giró hacia él — ¿Qué edad tienes Saga de géminis?

—no responden ninguna de mis preguntas ¿y yo debo responder la tuya? —sus inexpresivas palabras, cambiaron el rostro de los otros tres.

Pero el rubio le contestó —si, se llama Mu —suspiró— y yo soy Shaka — escuchó como atrás bufaban — ahora contesta mi pregunta.

Saga le dio una sonrisa ladina —14 años ¿Por qué? No hace ninguna diferencia al momento de atacar.

 _ **Soy el mejor dorado, y eso nada, nunca, lo va a cambiar.**_


End file.
